Spreading the Love
by JackHellman123
Summary: When a new kid comes and starts trying to up the relationships in the gang, the gang is suspicious. Is this X.A.N.A.'s doing? JxA, UxY. My first fanfic, so R&R please! Soon going to be a songfic.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When a new kid comes and suddenly tries to help the gang with their relationships, the gang is suspicious. Is it X.A.N.A.'s doing? JxA, YxU.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Code Lyoko. I do, however, own Jack Hellman, so do not use w/o my permission.

Spreading The Love

Chapter 1: The New Kid

It was a normal, sunny day at Kadic Academy. Talk was mainly about the strange new kid, Jack Hellman. Nobody had seen him yet, so people had started generating rumors. The gang was curious about Jack as well. They were hanging around a bench outside the courtyard, right before breakfast.

"This is very odd," said Jeremie, "we've had tons of new kids and none of them have sparked this much talk. You think this is X.A.N.A.'s doing?"

"Jeremie, whenever something weird happens, you always jump straight to X.A.N.A. Has your computer beeped yet? No. So that means that this is just a strange occurance," said Ulrich.

"Yeah, but still—"

"Jeremie, we've heard your conspiracy theory. Can we go to breakfast now? They're serving waffles and bacon!" cried Odd, drooling at the thought of waffles.

"…Fine…I suppose. But I should go work on Aelita's antivirus while you do that. Odd, you can have my share," said Jeremie.

"Jeremie," said Aelita, "you need to stop worrying about the antivirus! You've been working on it for days on end, and you haven't eaten anything! You're worrying me Jeremie, so please come to breakfast."

Jeremie looked up into Aelita's eyes.

_Well…maybe I should go to breakfast. I AM kind of hungry…_

**True, but you need to continue working on her antivirus. After you've done that, you can eat all you want!**

_But won't that make everyone angry?_

**It won't if you find the antivirus.**

_Okay…_

"Sorry Aelita, I have to work on the antivirus. I'll eat when I'm finished, okay?"

"Jeremie, you're so stubborn!" Aelita cried, and walked off to the cafeteria with an angry look on her face. Jeremie decided he would worry about apologizing later.

As Jeremie ran to his room he ran into someone, knocking them both over.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't really pay atten…" Jeremie half said, because when he looked at the person he ran into, it just surprised him to no end.

The kid had on black pants and black work boots, a tan-colored trenchcoat (unbuttoned) which revealed a shirt that had "THE BEATLES" on it. He had an iPod in one of his hands, which he quickly turned off. But his face was what surprised Jeremie the most.

It was a pasty white color, almost as if he used too much make up on his face. His eyes were a blood red and looked tired, as if he'd been searching for something. His nose was small and insignificant, as were his ears. His hair was jet black, and stuck up in every direction. (A/N Kinda like William's hair.) His eyes were a blood red and looked tired, But his smile…it was very creepy. It was curved in a bright smile, as if he was expecting to see Jeremie. But the strangest part was the large canine teeth hanging out of his mouth. It was almost as if he was a vampire.

"I'm sorry…" the boy said. "I didn't see where I was going. My music was distracting me. I don't believe we've met. Who are you?"

"I'm Jeremie Belpois…who are you?" asked Jeremie, still stunned by the boy's appearance.

"Me? I'm Jack Hellman…nice meeting you."

The boy quickly ran off.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER IN JACK'S ROOM

Jack entered his room and turned on his computer. He went on the Internet and went on a chat room called "MISSION STATUS".

**Hellman943 has logged on.**

**MysteriousMatter: Oh good, you're here.**

**Hellman943: Sorry I'm late. Apparently the humans have something called "homework" that must be done in order to stay in school.**

**MysteriousMatter: It does not matter. How is the mission going?**

**Hellman943: I met Jeremie Belpois today. All is going as planned. I plan on meeting Aelita Stones tomorrow.**

**MysteriousMatter: Excellent. Make sure you deal with them first, they are the TOP PRIORITY. They are so very close to a breakthrough, so leave the others to do later.**

**Hellman943: Understood.**

**Hellman943 has logged out. (QUIT: Back to work!)**

Ha ha, mega cliffy! R&R please, I'll do the next chapter when I get 10 reviews. Sorry about the dumb beginning, I'm not good at that. This is my first fanfic, so…enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: LIEK OMG! Five reviews! That's more than I ever hoped to achieve, like, ever. I know I said 10 reviews, but this seems to be dying, so I'm going to revive it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko and I never will, like EVER. I DO however own Jack Hellman so don't take without my permission. I don't own the Beatles (though I wish I did!) or iPods.

Spreading the Love

Chapter Two: Lunchtime Odd-ities

The NEXT DAY.

"…and he had these huge teeth…" said Jeremie.

The gang was at their table in the cafeteria. Jeremie was explaining to them about Jack, even though nobody was really paying attention. Aelita was just happy that Jeremie had decided to come eat, but was still sour that he hadn't come to eat at all yesterday. Odd was eating everything in sight. Ulrich was preoccupied with worries of the upcoming test. Yumi was the only one really paying attention.

"He looked so creepy…he's like how I imagined XANA would look if he came into the real world. Without the Beatles shirt or the iPod though," said Jeremie, stuffing some steak into his mouth.

"I know what you mean. He certainly has the look, but what about the attitude?' asked Yumi, very curious.

"He was very polite, so I don't think XANA is controlling him. I--"

Jeremie was interrupted by a loud clanging noise. He looked over to where the noise had originated from, and saw Jack standing with an angry look on his face, in front of a terrified Sissi. (A/N Sissi has now fallen for Jack instead of Ulrich.)

"…and I don't EVER want to sit next to you! GOT IT?" screamed Jack, anger apparent in his voice.

Horrified Sissi could do nothing but nod her shaking head.

"Good. Now GET AWAY!" Jack bellowed, and Sissi and her cronies scurried away like field mice.

Odd was awestricken. "Bri bibnd I brink of brat?"

Ulrich sighed, and asked "Odd, we can't understand you…"

Odd swallowed his food and repeated "Why didn't I think of that? My stuff, that's just kindergarten stuff. But that guy...He knows what he's doing!"

Jeremie wasn't listening. He thought he saw something in Jack's eyes. It looked as if his eyes turned entirely red…but that wasn't possible. Was it?

Jack walked over to the gang and asked, "Can I sit here? I don't want to be near _her_," obviously referring to Sissi.

Odd smiled widely and gestured towards a chair between Jeremie and Aelita. (A/N I know there isn't usually one there, but I say there is for now. I AM THE AUTHOR AND I HAVE ULTIMATE POWER! MUHA!) "Sure! I want to know: how did you do that? Share with me your wisdom!"

"Slow down there. I just…have my ways. You know how it goes, the magician never reveals his secrets. As for that seat, I'd rather Aelita sat in that one."

Everybody did a double take. "Huh?" came from everyone at the table.

Odd was first to pipe up. "Ummm..first off, why do you want Aelita to sit there,"

"I prefer aisle seats, they give me a chance to get out of the lunchroom faster—"

"and second, how did you know Aelita's name?"

Jack blushed and looked worried for a second, but quickly regained his composure.

"Err…lucky guess?"

Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Yumi were convinced; they went back to eating, but Jeremie remained suspicious. Aelita moved to the chair next to Jeremie, and Jack took Aelita's seat.

Jack smiled that weird vampire-ish smile of his. His plan had worked; Jeremie and Aelita were now sitting together. He quietly ate his taco in peace. Master would be very pleased, yes, very pleased indeed.

On to the next part of the plan.

Later, in Jack's room

As he did the last night, Jack logged onto "MISSION STATUS" again.

**Hellman983 has logged on.**

**MysteriousMatter: I am getting impatient. Are you moving the plan along?**

**Hellman983: Yes, I managed to get them to sit together. I blundered today, however.**

**MysteriousMatter: How so?**

**Hellman983: Well, I accidentally said Aelita's name without her telling me.**

**MysteriousMatter: What did you say?**

**Hellman983: They are very gullible, Master. I simply told them it was a lucky guess. The "Jeremie" one still seems suspicious, though.**

**MysteriousMatter: Yes, he is the worst one.**

**LyokanPrincess has logged on.**

**Hellman983: OMGWTFBBQ!**

**LyokanPrincess: Hello?**

**Mysterious Matter has logged out.**

'Thanks a lot, Master!'

**Hellman983: Ermmm…Who are you?**

**LyokanPrincess: Aelita Stones, why?**

Jack quietly cursed and continued typing.

**Hellman983: No reason. Why are you here?**

**LyokanPrincess: I saw this while browsing the Internet, and I thought it was some sort of video game chat room.**

**Hellman983: Well, I'm sorry, but this is not a video game chat room.**

**LyokanPrincess: Then what is it?**

Jack cursed again and thought of something.

**Hellman983: It's a private chatroom. So leave.**

**LyokanPrincess: Okay, bye.**

**LyokanPrincess has logged out.**

**MysteriousMatter has logged in.**

**MysteriousMatter: Is she gone?**

**Hellman983: Yes, with no help from YOU.**

**MysteriousMatter: Shut up and continue with what you were saying before.**

**Hellman983: Fine, fine. I was saying that Jeremie is still suspicious.**

**MysteriousMatter: Tread lightly, my servant. He is the worst.**

**Hellman983: I intend to continue with the plan tomorrow.**

**MysteriousMatter: It better go on without a hitch or else there will be consequences.**

**Hellman983: Yes, Master XANA.**

**Hellman983 has logged out.**

**MysteriousMatter: I keep telling him not to say my name…But does he listen? Noooo.**

Ha ha! Yes! Just loved that chat sequence. Hoped you did too.

Next chapter: Jack manages to get a singing contest up!

Don't forget to leave a review on your way out!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: YOU. GUYS. ROCK. PERIOD. Thanks for all the reviews! ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER :D

Disclaimer: I do own Code Lyoko! XD just kidding. But I wish I did. I do own Jack Hellman however.

Spreading the Love

Chapter 3: Setting Up the Contest

Jack woke up with a start. Today would be the most important part of the plan: set up a false Valentine's Day Singing Contest (A/N it really was in February, but it wouldn't be a "contest" persay). A normal person would never convince the Principal to do it, but Jack wasn't exactly a normal person.

Later That Day in the Principal's Office…

"Someone here to see you, sir…someone named Jack Hellman?" said the principal's secretary.

"Hmm…I don't have any appointments with a Jack…but I'm free now, so send him in."

Jack quickly walked into the principal's office.

"Okay, sir. First, you must tell me: do you want me to get to the point or do you want me to schmutz it around a bit?"

"Straight to the point, Mr. Hellman."

"Fine, then. I wish to put up a singing contest for Valentine's Day."

"What? Why ever would you do that? And on such short notice? I'm afraid I cannot allow it."

"Oh, but sir, I have something that will make you agree."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Jack's eyes turned blood red. Every inch of them.

"Gaze deep into my eyes, sir. Deeeep into my eyes. How do you feel?"

"…I feel…sleepy…"

"Good. Give into that feeling. Let yourself drift deep into sleep. Drifting away, like a cloud…

"Oh, I'm sooooo sleepy…"

The principal fell into a light, hypnotic sleep.

"Good…when I snap my fingers, you will wake up, and you are going to set up my singing contest. Do you understand, sir?"

"yaaaawwwnnn…yes…yes I do…"

Jack snapped his fingers, and the principal woke up.

"Huh?...What was I doing?...Oh yes, I was going to set up that singing contest Jack wanted."

"Excellent…"

Jack's eyes returned to normal, and he walked out, restraining himself from laughing hysterically from how easy that was.

WOW! I wish I could do that! XD I know this one was kind of boring, but don't worry, it'll get better. Trust me, it will get soooo much better.

Don't forget to leave a review on your way out!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know that last chapter was kinda lame but this one is much better in one fashion: the singing starts here! YAY

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. "O RLY?" YA RLY! I do own Jack Hellman though so ask before using him. I don't own any of the songs that will be portrayed in this chapter or any of the following chapters either. Also, the song in this chapter has SLIGHT RELIGIOUS REFERENCES so if you are opposed to that kind of thing please do not read this chapter.

Wow that was a long disclaimer!

Spreading the Love

Chapter 4: Kicking Things Off

It was almost Valentine's Day, and everyone was abuzz with talk about the tomorrow's contest and who's going up.

Of course, Jeremie and Ulrich, being the shy guys they are, didn't sign up. But little did they know that they were in for a BIG surprise!

Lunchtime

Odd had just sat down at the table, starting into his mashed potatoes and gravy as if he'd never eaten a bite before in his life.

Jeremie and Ulrich were calmly eating their mashed potatoes, a little anxious about tomorrow. The fact that Aelita and Yumi were staring at them with an unseen pleasure didn't exactly help. After about 5 minutes of this Jeremie decided he just had to know.

"Ok, what are you guys staring at us like that for? It's creeping me out a bit," said Jeremie, taking another bite of mashed potato.

"Oh, like you don't know!" Aelita said, smiling even more than she was a second ago (if that was possible).

"Umm…we don't. What's up?" Ulrich asked, also confused.

Aelita and Yumi looked at each other for a brief moment of confusion, but then they broke out smiling again, not saying anything.

Seeing as how these two weren't going to answer them, Ulrich and Jeremie turned to Odd.

"Odd, do you know what's up with them?"

"Guys, you can't be telling me you forgot."

"What? That the song thing's tomorrow? I know that, and I didn't sign up…" said Ulrich.

"…Huh?"

Now Jeremie and Ulrich were concerned. What was going on? "What do you mean 'Huh?'?" they said at the same time.

"Umm…guys, I hate to be the ones to tell you, but you signed up for that contest. In fact, you were the first two to sign u—"

Jeremie and Ulrich started choking and gagging on their mashed potatoes. Jeremie even had some come out his nose. (A/N yep they were THAT shocked!)

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" Jeremie and Ulrich cried, catching the attention of many in the room. "WE DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THAT!"

"Then who would? I mean, it would be very nasty to sign you guys up for something you didn't want to do. Who did it, then?"

Just then Jack came and sat down in his usual aisle seat.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Jeremie and Ulrich looked at each other and then at Jack, as if they were thinking: 'Maybe it was him?' Then they dismissed the thought. (A/N Course you and I know Jack did it. XP If you didn't then I feel sorry for you.)

"Then we have to get our names off of that roster!"

"It's too late, they already took them down. Besides, would you two want to disappoint these lovely ladies?" Odd asked, pointing to Yumi and Aelita. Ulrich and Jeremie instantly blushed while Aelita and Yumi just laughed.

Later that night

Ulrich had decided. He would let Yumi know he was going to sing for her at the singing contest. And he knew that after he sang his song at the contest tomorrow, he… he would tell her how he felt. He knew that would be the best time.

Ulrich quickened his pace as he ran towards Yumi's house, but quickly stopped as he saw William there. Romancing Yumi, apparently.

William looked like he was talking about something very important; his face remained an enigma. He looked emotionless, but at the same time ecstatic.

Yumi was the same; whether she was enjoying it or not Ulrich had no idea. But, letting that little green monster inside of him take over, Ulrich was on the verge of tears as he saw the one he loved being taken away by some…some…some idiot without an IQ point to his name…He quickly ran off, cursing himself for not making a move earlier.

What was actually happening…

"Hey, Yumi." said William, strolling up to Yumi like she was his. "I've something to tell you."

Yumi, predicting the worst (A/N Just for the record, she was thinking of him telling her he loved her), quickly devised a plan to get out of his presence.

"Umm…hi William. I have to go inside, can't this wait?"

"No, Yumi, it can't."

Yumi tried running inside, but William stopped her and said, "Yumi, I have something to tell you…"

"…Fine, I have a minute. What is it William?"

"I love you Yumi, I want to be with you forever. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Yumi was at a loss for words. She was horrified; how could this idiot without an IQ point to his name ask her to be his girlfriend. Still, she didn't want to totally upset him.

"Well…umm…you see…umm…"

William closed his eyes and puckered his lips, expecting a kiss, but all he got was a smack upside the head.

_'That wasn't totally upsetting was it?'_ Yumi thought.

William looked at her scornfully and said, "…You still have Ulrich on your mind, don't you."

Yumi said nothing and quickly ran inside. She felt a deep worry in her stomach; at one point she thought she saw Ulrich in the corner of her eye. If Ulrich saw that, he would think she loved William instead of him. She just couldn't bear that thought, and when she got to her room, she cried.

The Next Day!

It was the big day! The big singing contest for everybody who signed up to sing their hearts out and maybe get their hearts hugged out by their lovers.

In order to get things started, Jack got up on stage, which was basically a platform in the gym with a big pink heart-themed poster in the background with speakers all around.

"Hello, and welcome to the first-ever Kadic Academy Valentine's Day Singing Contest! In order to kick things off, I will start with the song "People Gotta Love Again" by the Doobie Brothers.

The music started up, and Jack went on to singing.

_People Gotta Love Again_

_Wake up everybody_

_Take a good look around_

_There's far too many reasons_

_For all the troubles going down_

_Jesus is watchin'_

_And the Devil is alive_

_Buddha is cryin'_

_And Allah is mystified_

_Brother's getting brighter_

_And are cheering in the streets_

_We gotta change the times_

_We gotta change the times_

_The world is watchin'_

_Just look at the shape we're in_

_There ain't no doubt about it—_

_People gotta love again_

_Down on every corner_

_We got cheer in San Anton'_

_Who's gonna send the message?_

_And try to send them home?_

_Jesus is watchin'_

_And the Devil is alive_

_Buddha is cryin'_

_And Allah is mystified_

_Brother's getting brighter_

_And are cheering in the streets_

_We gotta change the times_

_We gotta change the times_

_(Baby!)_

_The world is watchin'_

_Just look at the shape we're in_

_There ain't no doubt about it-- _

_People gotta love again_

_I said—"Oh what a shame!"_

_When they try to pretend_

_(Oh, what a shame, what a shame!)_

_All my brothers and sisters_

_People gotta love again_

_Can't buy love with a paycheck_

_It means nothing to a boy and girl_

_You need universal love_

_From all mankind_

_To change what's a-wrong with the world_

_Oh!_

A violin solo started playing here, so now would be a good time to get in some narraration. As soon as the song started, everybody in the gym started dancing, even the shy kids. Everyone went to the one they loved, and they danced together. They didn't know why they did it. It was almost as if Jack was exuding some kind of relaxing vibe that made everyone feel comfortable. Everybody starting dancing, that is, except for Sissi, because of her mean-spirited demeanor, and the Lyoko gang because A) Yumi and Aelita were in the audience, and dancing with each other while waiting for Ulrich and Jeremie to come on and B) they were backstage, so the vibes weren't quite as strong. Back to the song!

_The world is watchin'_

_Just look at the shape we're in_

_(Shape that we're in)_

_There ain't no doubt about it—_

_People gotta love again_

_I said—"Oh what a shame!"_

_When they try to pretend_

_(Oh, what a shame, what a shame!)_

_All my brothers and sisters_

_People gotta love again_

_(Whoaa----, whoa-----, whoa---)_

_People gotta love again…_

The last bit of the song echoed away, and everyone cheered wildly. Jack went backstage, content that that went so well. Now it was moody Ulrich's turn…

And…CUT! Wow, that was a long chapter. For the record, the part with Ulrich going to Yumi's house DOES HAVE SOME PLOT-WISE IMPORTANCE, SO DON'T ASK ME ABOUT IT. Personally, I thought this was my best chapter…but that song took up 2 ½ pages! HOLY BAT COWMAN! I hope you enjoyed reading this almost as much as I did writing it! Don't forget to leave a review on your way out!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Gimme a break guys, I've been working me butt off for the last couple of days coming up with this stuff! I'll update as much as I can but I can't make one every day, my whole schedule'd be eaten up and I'd have no time for homework, video games, other stories, etc. But that's enough ranting for now. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: If I did own Code Lyoko would I be writing this disclaimer? No, I wouldn't. I do own Jack Hellman, so ask before using. I don't own the song being sung in this chapter either.

Spreading the Love

Chapter 5: The Trouble With Ulrich

Jack's kickoff song had just ended. Everyone loved it, and they were all in a good mood. Even the staff came by and started dancing. Now it was Ulrich's turn to sing, and everybody was looking forward to it, wondering what song he was going to sing.

On The Dance Floor

Aelita and Yumi had stopped dancing briefly to get some punch. Yumi looked worried and distraught.

"Yumi, what's the matter? Ulrich's up next, you should be happy!"

Yumi turned to Aelita and said "I know, I should be, but William tried to make a move on me last night and I think Ulrich was there."

"Oh, no…that probably means he's all moody and angry at himself. He might not even come on." Aelita said, worry now spreading across her face too.

"'Might not'? Aelita, let's face it. Nothing short of a miracle is going to get Ulrich on stage now."

Jack, who was passing by, heard this and ran to the backstage, shocked to see Ulrich wasn't there.

"Where's Ulrich?" Jack cried, sweat dancing on his forehead.

"I think he went to his room," Jeremie said, and Jack ran off to Ulrich and Odd's room.

_'What the hell happened? I thought Ulrich would be ecstatic to come on stage and sing for Yumi…unless something happened last night that I didn't know about! OH NOES!'_

Jack started running even faster towards Ulrich's room, only to find himself running straight into Jim's gut.

WUMP!

"Ooommfff…what hit me?"

"What are you doing here, Jack? Aren't you supposed to be at the contest?"

"Err, um…Yes, but we're…err…having some…uh...slight difficulties with the singers," Jack said, rather lamely.

"Oh, really?"

"YA RLY!" Jack cried.

"What was that?" Jim asked, now very suspicious.

"Err….LOOK OVER THERE!" Jack cried, running past Jim.

"GET BACK HERE!" Jim bellowed, running after Jack.

"BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD!" Jack cried, turning a corner quickly.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME, JACK!" Jim screamed, running full throttle towards Jack.

Jack quickly turned another corner and yelled "POOMF!"

As soon as Jim turned the corner Jack had not two seconds ago, he noticed that the hallway was empty, save for some smoke…_ 'Wait a minute, smoke?'_

Why was there smoke in the hallway? Was the school on fire? No, he couldn't smell anything burning… He quickly dismissed it and started searching the rooms. Nobody was in any of them, save for a bat inside of Sissi's room. The bat flew out, heading down the hall…

In Ulrich's Room

Ulrich was lying on his bed. He was heartbroken; he thought he knew Yumi loved William instead of him. He silently cried into his pillow for the bazillionth time.

Just then there was a knock on his door. Not one of those nice "tap-tap-tap" knocks, a loud and rude "BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG" knocks.

"ULRICH I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! GET OUT HERE OR I'LL COME IN!" came from outside the door, and Ulrich realized it was Jack.

"Go away, Jack! I want to be alone right now!"

"HAVE IT YOUR WAY!"

There were some footsteps leading away from his door.

Ulrich went back to sulking.

_'How could she ever love me? William is a much better—'_

"YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" came from the hallway, and again it was Jack. There were fast footsteps heading for his door and then a collision with his door, and it opened, with Jack falling on his face in the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ulrich cried, startled by Jack's intrusion.

Jack looked up at Ulrich and said "Come on, it's your turn to sing!"

"I'm not singing, Jack! Nobody would want me to sing…"

"That is a damned LIE and you KNOW IT. Now COME ON!"

"Besides the one person I want to sing for doesn't love me anyway—"

"Again, that is a LIE. Yumi loves you almost as much as you love her."

Ulrich blushed at this and said "No she doesn't! And besides, how did you know I love her?"

Jack stared at Ulrich blankly and said, "…I know things. Plus it's written all over your face every time you look at her. Now are you going to come peacefully or am I going to have to use my special way of persuasion?"

"Special way of persuasion? Hah! Nothing's going to get me on that stage."

"All right then, special way of persuasion it is."

Jack's eyes turned completely red…

"Hey what's wrong with your eyes?"

"Oh, nothing…Just look into them, would you?"

Back At the Gym

Everyone was getting impatient. Ulrich was supposed to be on about half an hour ago yet nobody had seen hide nor hair of him. While everyone got angry, Yumi and Aelita got more worried with each passing second.

A flustered Jack ran onstage and said into the microphone "Sorry for the inconvenience, our singer was being incooperative…but now he's here now, and ready to sing his song, his own modified verson of the song "Ruby Baby" by Steely Dan."

Aelita was instantly happy again, and said to Yumi "Well, you got your miracle!"

Yumi laughed and watched Ulrich walk up on stage.

_'I just hope he still isn't too sour…'_

Ulrich walked up to the microphone and tapped it. "Hello, does this thing work? Okay, good. Umm…hi, I will be doing my own spinoff of "Ruby Baby", now reworded to be "Yumi Baby". This, of course, will be dedicated to Yumi, my best friend in the whole world." Ulrich blushed heavily after saying this (A/N I would too!) and took the microphone.

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes as if to say "Saw that coming."

Everyone except Aelita, Yumi and Sissi. Aelita just broke out into a huge smile. Yumi blushed, smiled and looked down at the floor. Sissi blushed in anger and stormed off to her room (shocked to find out later that there were bat droppings everywhere).

_Yumi Baby_

_I've got a girl, and Yumi is her name_

_(Yumi Yumi, Yumi baby)_

_She don't love me but I love her just the same_

_(Yumi Yumi, Yumi baby)_

_Yumi, Yumi_

_How I want you_

_Like a ghost I'm gonna haunt you_

_Yumi Yumi, when will you be mine?_

_Each time I see you, babe I want to cry_

_(Yumi Yumi, Yumi baby)_

_I'm gonna steal you away from all those guys_

_(Yumi Yumi, Yumi baby)_

_From the sunny_

_Day I meant you_

_Made a bet that I would get you_

_Yumi Yumi, when will you be mi-----ne?_

Yumi was shocked. So Ulrich was there that night…and he thought she didn't love him. 'Well,' she decided, 'I better tell him after he's done; I can't let him go on thinking that!'

_I've got a girl and Yumi is her name_

_(Yumi Yumi, Yumi baby)_

_I'd give the world just to set her heart aflame_

_(Yumi Yumi, Yumi baby)_

_Got some love an'_

_Money too---_

_Gonna give it all to you----_

_Yumi Yumi, when will you be mine?_

_All mi------ne?_

_Yumi Yumi, when will you be mine?_

Ulrich started clapping his hands. Yumi was the first one to join him, and soon the whole gym was echoing with the sound of rhythmic clapping. Ulrich spotted Yumi, and saw she was smiling and blushing, like he was. Ulrich was glad she didn't leave in embarrassment; he would have to be honest.

_Yumi Yumi, Yumi baby_

_Yumi Yumi, Yumi baby_

_Yumi Yumi, Yumi baby…_

The last sound of the song echoed through the gym, and everyone started cheering. Ulrich walked off stage, and was about to exit the gym only to find Yumi blocking his way. Ulrich expected a slap or a punch, but instead Yumi jumped on Ulrich and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Oh Ulrich, that was great! Did you really mean all of that?"

"GASP!...Uhh…Yeah…but Yumi?"

"Yes Ulrich?"

"I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

Yumi got off of Ulrich, and the both stood up quickly. They looked at each other awkwardly and Yumi repeated "Did you really mean all of that?"

"Yeah. Yeah I did," Ulrich said, without a sign of remorse or regret.

"Well, there's one thing wrong with your song."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I love you too, Ulrich." Yumi said, also without a sign of remorse or regret.

Ulrich looked at her with wide, unbelieving eyes. "You mean that?"

"Yep, I do."

"Excuse me for a second."

Ulrich walked outside of the gym.

_'Huh?'_ Yumi thought, but the noise she heard next assured her.

"YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! WOOHOO! IN YOUR FACE FATE! HAHAHAHAHA! YES!"

Yumi laughed, and looked up to the stage. Jeremie was up next.

Woo, that's another chapter done! This is personally my favorite chapter so far :D I hoped you liked it too. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out!

Next: Jeremie's turn and a XANA attack!


End file.
